


Momma Bear

by glitterprison



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, Post-Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: ANONYMOUS PROMPTED: Ohh now I need a fic of Beca chasing away a boyfriend! (Only if you want to. I love your stuff!)





	Momma Bear

Beca had never, ever like the idea of either of her daughters dating. There were multiple reasons for the uneasy feeling that it gave her, the main three being…

First, sex. Ella and Emery were still babies in Beca’s mind. They didn’t need to be going on dates with horny teenage boys who were only capable of having one track minds. They didn’t even need to be thinking about sex, let alone having it.

Second, they were happy. Boys had a major tendency to fuck with that.

Third, both of her girls were smart and beautiful. They’d gotten Chloe’s drop dead gorgeous looks and brains that exceeded both of their mother’s. Beca may not have been the catch of her high school days, but she’d seen how people took advantage of people with those qualities. It’d already happened once to Ella, and Beca would be damned if she let it happen again.

The latter was the exact reason Beca had formulated a new rule: any boy who wanted to date either of her daughters survive, and pass with flying colors, a date with her. While this rule was unknown to her daughters and disliked by her wife, Beca was sticking to it.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Becs,” Chloe had initially expressed. The redhead wasn’t completely against the idea, she was just more inclined to believe that Beca taking Emery’s senior prom date out for dinner prior to the dance would do more damage than anything else. “What if you scare him off, and make him change his mind, and he un-asks her?”

“Then he wasn’t worthy of being her date in the first place,” Beca responded quickly. “And, I’ll chop his balls off.”

Chloe rolled her lips in, stifling a laugh. It was endearing, in a slightly comical way, how serious Beca was about all of this. If only it was possible to be a fly on the wall when all of it went down…

Interrupted from her thoughts as the doorbell rang, Chloe sucked in a deep breath as Beca turned to grab her purse. “That’s my cue,” the brunette said, giving her wife a kiss.

***

“Oh, hi.” Emery was caught off guard as she answered the door, the face on the other side of it an unexpected one. “Ella!” She called out to her sister, right in time for Beca to intervene.

“He’s here for me,” she stated, earning a quizzical look from her youngest.

“Hi, Mrs. Mitchell,” murmured the boy on their porch. He was wearing jeans and a button down collared shirt, thankfully not the preppy kind.

“Hi, Nathan.” Beca flashed him an intimidating smile and adjusted the strap on her shoulder before stepping towards the door. “Shall we?”

“Nate?” A voice echoed from being her, interrupting her attempt at a smooth, non-confrontational exit. “Damn it,” Beca muttered.

“Hey, El,” the seventeen year old, Nathan, said awkwardly.

Ella, suddenly mortified by the realization that she was wearing sweats, crossed her arms over her chest and tried to play it cool and casual as she asked, “what’s…uh, what’s up?” She, too, clearly hadn’t been expecting her prom date to show up without warning.

“Nate and I are going to grab some dinner,” Beca explained. “I just want to ask your friend here a few questions.” Ask a few questions, interrogate… they were similar enough, right?

“Mom.” The word left Ella’s lips before Beca had even finished speaking, both she and Emery taking on deer in the headlights expressions.

“We won’t be long,” Beca concluded, as if that would offer Ella the comfort and reassurance she was looking for. It only did the opposite.

“Mom, come on, please don’t.” The older redhead pleaded, closing the distance between she and her mother. Beca placed a hand on her arm as Ella reached her, lightly rubbing her thumb over her skin.

“I love you,” told her in an unusually cheerful tone of voice, pecking her forehead. Ella wined and slumped her shoulders as her mother then exited and shut the front door, leaving no room for further protest as she locked it behind her.

No adorable puppy dog eyes or well worded complaint could talk Beca out of this one. Not after the last tool Ella had gone all heart eye over had fucked some other chick while he’d been dating her baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have your own minific prompt requests? Send them to me at loud-and-fearless.tumblr.com! And be sure to check the page - I write for more characters than just Beca and Chloe! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
